


This Time

by artgirl130



Category: Will (TV 2017)
Genre: Break Up, Love Confessions, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artgirl130/pseuds/artgirl130
Summary: “I don’t know but I’m not going to be stupid enough to let you get away from me this time.”
Relationships: Christopher Marlowe/Thomas Walsingham, Christopher Marlowe/William Shakespeare
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	This Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, hope you enjoy this. Let me know what you think.

Leaning back against the cool brick, Will Shakespeare looked across at his friend as the other man took a long drag on his cigarette, head tipped back against the wall as he exhaled. “How are you and umm…”  
“Thomas?” Kit supplied, glancing at the younger man.  
“Yes, Thomas, are you two happy together?” Will asked, hating himself for the part of himself hoping that they weren’t.  
Kit sighed, blowing the smoke out through his nose. “Not currently. Not happy or together.”  
“I’m so sorry Kit, what happened?” Shakespeare asked, moving closer to the blond, ashamed at his desire to take advantage of the older man’s newly found freedom.  
“What do you think happened, we fought of course, and he left.”  
“All couples fight, it’s normal. He’ll be back in a few days.” He reassured him, leaning closer and taking another puff of smoke.  
“Unlikely.”  
“What did you two fight about? If you don’t mind me asking.”  
“You of course Will.” He felt his heart stop at Kit’s confession.  
“Why me?”  
“Isn’t it obvious?” Marlowe asked, blond hair falling into his eyes as he stared at Will.  
“No, not really.”

With an almighty chuckle, Kit shook his head, blond tendrils flying around his head like a golden halo. “God damn Shakespeare you are dense!”  
“What do you mean?”  
Taking a drag of his cigarette, Kit looked away from Will before uttering the words, “I mean that Thomas is infuriated because it turns out that I’m madly in love with you Will Shakespeare.”  
Coughing on the smoke from his own cigarette, Will spluttered out, “What?”

Turning back, Kit placed his palm on the side of Will’s face, forcing their eyes to meet, his hands rough against the smooth skin of the Stratford man. “I love you Will Shakespeare.” Met with silence, Marlowe attempted to remove his hand only for it to be held in place by the younger man. They stared at each other for a moment before Will spoke up, “I love you too Kit Marlowe.”  
The blond’s eyes widened, “Really?”  
“Yeah, I love you.” Shakespeare grinned at the other man, flashing his pearly white teeth.  
"What took you so long?” the blond wondered, the tips of his fingers teasing at the tips of his chocolate brown curls. Will smiled down at Kit, pressing a soft kiss to his palm, “I don’t know but I’m not going to be stupid enough to let you get away from me this time.”

Locking their lips together, Will felt his whole body relax, the tension of keeping his secret gone. Kissing him back enthusiastically, Kit dropped one arm down to sit around Will’s waist, drawing the playwright closer.


End file.
